Seda y Acero
by l.vankrausser
Summary: Treize cumplió su palabra. Lo trató como a un guerrero digno, como a un respetado contrincante. Fanfic escrito para la 4a. convocatoria del grupo de FB Gundam Wing Yaoi en español.


Treize recorrió una vez más el salón anterior al dormitorio que poseía en la base de Luxemburgo, antes de ocupar su lugar ante el escritorio que estaba en medio del mismo.

Este era uno de sus lugares favoritos, en cierta forma por la cercanía a su familia, a su madre, a su lugar de origen. Estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de habitaciones, aunque también a los ambientes espartanos, gracias a su renuencia de ser parte de una élite militar sin merecerlo.

Desde temprana edad su vida había transcurrido entre bases de los ejércitos locales en los que su padre y sus tíos eran autoridad, pasando por los grados menores, buscando en todo momento el trato en equidad con sus compañeros de carrera. Jamás permitió que su linaje familiar le ganara puestos. Todo lo hizo por esfuerzo propio.

Aunque siempre que volvía a las propiedades de su familia, a la mansión que su posición como parte de la monarquía le concedía, disfrutaba mucho de los espaciosos dormitorios, de las amplias e iluminadas salas y los salones de estudio y recreación en los que solían pasar sus tiempos de vacaciones.

Por ello, sus aposentos en esta locación militar eran sus favoritos.

Amplios, rodeados de verdes y bien cuidados jardines, muy apropiados cuando tenía visitas que requerían cierto nivel de discreción y tranquilidad. Como en este momento.

Sin embargo, el destino le tenía más de una sorpresa reservada para esa noche.

Lady One se había retirado momentos antes, deseándole las buenas noches, y nadie lo interrumpiría en las próximas horas, sabiendo que tenía una montaña de reportes qué revisar. Nadie, a menos que fuese una emergencia, iría a tocar su puerta para requerirlo en las salas de mando.

Así que se había concentrado en su tarea, hasta que escuchó un ligero ruido y sintió la presencia de alguien que lo observaba.

Nada lo había sobresaltado en la forma que sucedió cuando vio al joven piloto parado frente a su escritorio, mortalmente silencioso, semi oculto entre las sombras que la luz artificial no podía erradicar de los muebles y los cortinajes.

Se había puesto de pie despacio, observándolo detalladamente. No hizo ningún intento por sacar su arma de la funda, ni alcanzar su espada, esperando ver qué haría esta vez el intruso.

–Volvemos a vernos, señor Chang –comentó a manera de saludo, ocultando la leve ansiedad que esa inesperada intrusión le estaba causando.

Wufei se adelantó hacia el escritorio algunos pasos, dejándose ver por completo. Treize intentó detenerlo.

–Espera. El sistema de seguridad...

–Lo hackeamos. Tuve algo de ayuda para eso, así que estamos incomunicados y ocultos a la vista de tus soldados.

Al escucharlo, el oficial no evitó la ligerísima sonrisa que se posó en sus labios.

–Pensaste en todo esta vez.

–Te debía una cortesía, Khushrenada.

Asintió con un gesto, rodeando también el escritorio para estar ante el joven guerrero sin obstáculos entre ellos.

–Agradezco tu sensibilidad. ¿Volveremos a confrontar nuestras espadas?

Wufei negó con un gesto, deteniéndose a pocos centímetros de su enemigo.

–He venido a saber por qué me tratas como antes nadie lo hizo. Me intriga saber por qué alguien como tú, con todo un ejército a su disposición, prefirió un duelo personal, sin humillaciones, sin la forma en que muchos maldicen y desean destruir a su contrincante. Quiero saber por qué.

Ambas miradas se encontraron, permaneciendo fijas una en la otra. El rostro de Wufei se mostraba severo y estoico, y a pesar de ese gesto, sus ojos tenían una viva chispa de curiosidad.

–Wufei Chang, eres un guerrero digno de respeto. Valiente, decidido, íntegro. Admiro a quien posee esos valores, al grado de preferir una justa personal a una batalla sin sentido con un puñado de hombres que no harían sino sólo destrozar a su enemigo. Jamás buscaría tomar una ventaja absurda al tener a alguien como tú ante mi presencia.

–Pero soy tu enemigo...

–Eres mi contrincante, no mi enemigo. Es una muy grande diferencia. Por otra parte, manejar una guerra, una batalla, incluso un combate, no significa que deba odiar a mis oponentes.

Wufei bajó la cabeza con una visible sombra de confusión en sus ojos.

–¿Quieres decir...? –levantando nuevamente su mirada, trató de entender–. No nos odias.

–No. El odio es la mayor fuerza destructiva que el hombre posee. No es el mejor sentimiento que debes guardar. Especialmente si vas a librar una guerra.

–¿Serías capaz de amar a un enemigo?

Treize no tuvo la real certeza de lo que mostró Chang en su mirada por fracciones de segundo al hacerle esa pregunta.

–Por supuesto –y tal vez esa pequeña chispa que parecía una anhelante esperanza en el fondo de los ojos oscuros y honestos del piloto lo alentó a decir lo que pensaba–. Sería capaz incluso de amarte a ti, si se diese la oportunidad.

Wufei se mordió el labio inferior y casi en seguida se adelantó, asaltándolo sin que el mayor se lo esperase, pasando sus brazos por el cuello del otro en ese inesperado movimiento, atrayéndolo para alcanzar su boca en un gesto rudo y desesperado. Treize primero no hizo absolutamente nada, hasta que sintió que el joven aflojaba sus brazos y se separaba un poco de él. No, no podía dejar que ese momento se perdiese como un malentendido.

No permitió que Wufei se retirara más de un centímetro de sí, sujetándolo ahora él con sus brazos alrededor de la cintura, volviendo a juntar sus bocas, esta vez, en un movimiento que llevaba un propósito certero.

Wufei gimió al sentir los labios del mayor sobre los suyos sin la rudeza inicial con que él lo había asaltado, como una caricia delicada y firme que intentaba ganar terreno en medio de esa confusión que él mismo había propiciado. Sintió las manos gentiles y hábiles recorriendo su espalda, los costados de su torso, deshaciendo la tensión que las dudas habían anudado bajo su piel. Se dejó llevar por el deseo de sentirse seguro y resguardado, paradójicamente, entre los brazos del que había considerado su enemigo por tanto tiempo.

Hubo un momento de duda, cuando ambos de pronto se quedaron quietos. Treize le permitió retirarse un poco, y Wufei pudo posar otra vez sus ojos en los de él.

–Después de esto, ¿me matarías si estuviésemos en una batalla?

Treize asintió, manteniendo su rostro serio.

–Somos guerreros, pequeño dragón. Es el destino que merecemos. Lo haría, en la forma más digna que mereces. Espero que tú pienses lo mismo.

Wufei asintió, antes de volver a besarlo, esta vez, con un poco más de mesura.

–No me trates como una mujer –le advirtió al sentirse guiado hacia el dormitorio–. Ellas son como flores delicadas y frágiles, y yo no soy así.

–Jamás lo haría, señor Chang –respondió Treize en un susurro, acariciando al joven piloto que llevaba entre sus brazos.

Treize cumplió su palabra.

Lo trató como a un guerrero digno, como a un respetado contrincante.

Jamás lo trató como se trata a una mujer.

No buscó conquistarlo, a pesar de que reclamó con pasión desbordada la piel de su cuello, de sus hombros, de su espalda, mientras lo poseía sin reservas, mientras lo besaba sin restricciones. Y fue generoso al permitirle sentir el placer de ambos de maneras sublimes y creativas.

Wufei entendió el arte de la guerra entre sábanas de seda y esencia de rosas, en medio de susurros ahogados y desesperados gemidos, sintiendo las manos de Treize sobre las suyas mientras éste lo sujetaba contra el lecho, entrelazadas en un silencioso pacto entre guerreros.

Se entregaron sin reserva, besándose todo el tiempo que sus cuerpos se encontraban, que sus bocas se atraían. No trataron de ocultarse uno del otro, mostrando sus mejores movimientos en esa íntima batalla que libraban. Hasta que el climax de la misma los alcanzó, y ambos se permitieron rendirse en medio del abrazo apasionado que los unía, en un casi silencioso entendimiento, desdibujado sólo por los jadeos que la entrega les había provocado.

Se acurrucaron en silencio por algunos minutos, disfrutando de la cálida tranquilidad que venía después de la tormenta de sensaciones entre caricias y besos ligeros. Fue Treize quien rompió ese silencio al empezar a relatarle una extraordinaria batalla de tiempos antiguos, confiándole parte de su conocimiento mientras la noche avanzaba cómplice, arrullándolos entre los ruidos exteriores y las sombras que la luna menguante no lograba ahuyentar de la habitación.

Treize despertó antes del amanecer.

Enredado aún entre las sábanas que los habían cubierto horas antes, resintió la agridulce sensación que se formó en su pecho al descubrir que estaba solo. Que Wufei se había marchado sin despertarlo.

Sin embargo, su ánimo no decayó.

Porque sin duda, esta había sido la mejor batalla que había tenido con uno de sus más aguerridos contrincantes, en tanto tiempo. Y probablemente Wufei Chang también pensaba de esa forma.

Guardaría la esperanza de que no fuese la última.


End file.
